Can't Be Helped
by PhantomSometimesWrites
Summary: It can't be helped, really. Who one is, what one is, and how they got there, are a product of often terrible decisions, those around you, and the interesting ways one can be awoken from unconsciousness. In his case, her body was warm and alive, tasting sweet and giving. He too, became alive- well, he always was- but now, now he was truly living. *ORIGINALLY CALLED 'TOO BALANCED'
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO! Welcome! I wanted to just say a few things before we start.**

 **One: This is a fic for a friend, it'll be finished by her birthday, and I may even write a sequel.**

 **Two: This fic is based off of an important theory of mine. Kylo Ren- Ben Solo- Whatever you wanna call him, is adopted. I have a whole long ass list of reasons, but nevertheless, he's not biologically a Skywalker or a Solo. So, even if Rey is a Skywalker- which I think she totally is- they aren't related by blood.**

 **Three: My friend and my favorite kinds of stories, are ones with bittersweet endings. So, this might end with a hint of bitterness, but if you'd like, I'll omit said bitterness for you.**

 **Four: I'm not a smut writer, but my friend really likes smut. Like, a lot. So, I need to try and write smut.**

 **Five: I'm not too good at character development, but I'm trying. Any advice you can offer is welcomed.**

 _ **SIX: THIS IS SUPER DUPER IMPORTANT! THIS IS INSPIRED BY THE FIC 'YOUR REFORMATION, THEN' SO GO READ IT. I PROMISE, IT WILL BE BETTER THAN THIS CRAP.**_

 **ONWARD!**

* * *

Rey was honestly surprised by how quiet her feet were against the ground. The First Order was almost here, and she had to get to checkpoint B before anyone could find her. She didn't care if she got shot, or stabbed, or captured, or otherwise killed, as long as she did what she must in order to get to checkpoint B.

She remembered Luke's lesson clearly.

 _"Stalk low to the ground. Keep your eyes up, and your weapon at the ready. You can't even waist a quarter-second if you want to live. Are we clear?"_

 _Rey nodded, "How do you stay so silent, though?"_

 _The knowing smile of Luke was almost painful, "I was forced to learn how to dance from Leia. Go ask her about it."_

She tried her best to stay silent, but her footsteps made the softest, slightest click against the stone fields. She heard, in the far distance, the roar of a ship landing.

She wondered how long it would take before she could get to the checkpoint.

She felt a strong shift in the Force, making her rear a bit. She knew that Force signature from somewhere. She really did, but she couldn't quite determine who it belonged to.

All she could tell, was that it was big, it was powerful, and it was angry. She erased her signature, she was not interested getting caught by whatever that was- _whoever_ that was.

Rey picked up her pace, moving stealthily towards the checkpoint, she was running low on time, on energy, and on her will to reach her checkpoint.

 _Just a little further..._ She thought, _Almost there..._

* * *

Kylo Ren stood impatiently waiting for the ship to land.

 _"They're transporting an important piece of information," Snoke spoke with a falsely disarming gentleness, "Retrieve it."_

 _Kylo nodded, "I won't dissapoint you, Supreme Leader."_

 _"I know you won't."_

Kylo Ren itched to know what the information was, but if Snoke said he wasn't to know, then he wasn't to know.

The landing took place, and he walked off the ship, silencing everyone using a single wave of his hand. He thought he had felt a signature that was a little too strong, and a little too close for his liking. He dismissed it as nerves, walking forward to search the area.

"Fan out."

The soldiers did as they were told, as the knight walked over the rock plains of this forsaken planet.

He wanted that information, and he would do whatever it took to get it.

He felt that Force signature flare just a little bit again, he could feel it this time.

He heard something, and overheard thought that he thought he wasn't supposed to hear. _Perfect._

 _Just a little further... Almost there..._

He knew that voice, as the signature dissipated again. He knew that voice very well, and he fully intended on catching the person who's voice that belonged to.

Maybe, with the permission of Supreme Leader Snoke, he could train her, for darkness.

He smirked at the thought, that was something to look forward to.

He moved faster, she felt like she was ahead, and if he was going to capture her, then he had to get there quickly.

* * *

She felt the large Force signature gaining on her. Rey sped up even further, almost running, yet still keeping her steps as silent as she could. She could see the beginnings of the home-stretch to finally get this damned chip into some damned machine.

She saw it, now, the outlines of the chips disposal unit. The heat of the rock melted the soles of her shoes slightly. Here was where the crust was at its thinnest.

She quickly inserted the chip into the small rectangular opening, relishing in the hiss of burning metal and plastic.

She sighed, letting her guard down for a half-second, before she felt someone invade her mind.

 _Found you._

She finally recognized the Force signature, and who it belonged to. She pushed him out of her head, and ran. She knew where her escape was, and she knew how she was going to get there. A scrambling-sprint should take her to the small ship she'd be flying far away from here.

She saw it, she just barely saw it, when she heard him again, _No use running, I'll find you eventually._

 _Just not now._ She shot back angrily, _Not until I say so._

She got in the ship, powering it up and getting it just off the ground, when she saw him. He took off his helmet, knowing she could still see his face at that height.

 _No running._ He growled, using the force to drag her down.

 _I'll be the judge of that._ She clipped back, before pushing his own away, and using hers to accelerate her upwards.

He smirked, sure, he lost this battle, but he will win this war.

He knew what her signature was, and Snoke would be pleased.

 _I'll catch you._

 _And I'll run._

* * *

She shifted the gears of the small X-wing Fighter, and flew as fast as this thing would allow.

She moved to the last place anyone would think to find her, Jakku.

Who would ever think she'd want to go back there? She knows she doesn't have a family to go back to, and she knows even better that Jakku was hell to her, but nevertheless, she knew she could hide there, and she knew where to hide.

She reached without indecent- surprisingly, she was honestly expecting to be chased with a vengeance. She landed the X-wing, and reached desperately to Luke, _Can you hear me? I just disposed of the chip, but the First Order knows my Force signature. They can track me. I'm on Jakku, please come and get me, I'm going to have to dis troy my X-wing._

She heard Luke hum a 'yes' in response, as she landed, and worked to erase her Force signature.

She stalked towards her old AT-AT home, and wiggled her way into the place she used to sleep. She sighed, it was still home, albeit a slightly hellish home.

The sun was setting, she was tired, and she just couldn't keep her eyes open. They fell closed.

* * *

"The chip has been destroyed, but Supreme Leader, I now know the location of another strong Force user. Remember the desert rat? I found her. She's currently on... Jakku, if I'm not mistaken."

"Jakku..." Murmured Snoke, "Do with her what you will. I don't care. Leave my presence."

Kylo Ren knew full well that Snoke was angry with him, but he got up from his place on one knee, murmured a thank you, and left.

He thought loud and hard to the woman he was going to bring back to the Order, and the woman who's spirit he would break. _I'm coming for you._

* * *

Through Rey's restless sleep, she heard His voice echo throughout, _I'm coming for you..._

 _No, you're not._ She would scream back into the blackness that surrounded her.

She heard footsteps, and as she opened her eyes, realized they weren't a part of her dream. There was someone in her AT-AT and she had a sick feeling that she knew who it was.

She finally made out the tall figure of the man who was once Ben Solo.

"Are you letting me catch you, or have I caught you off guard?" His voice was full of mirth.

She grabbed her lightsaber, before feeling him yank it away from her fingers with the Force.

"Ah, ah, ah." He said, with a mocking sing-song tone, "You're a little too feisty for this, you aren't allowed to have this back for a bit."

He yanked her up using the Force, floating her out in helpless bonds.

He saw his large domineering ship, as they stepped aboard she asked, "Where are we going?"

"Away from here," was his clipped reply.

He absently waved his hand, and she was knocked unconscious.

Or- that what he said he did, as when he was levitating her with care, he realized what he had thought.

 _She will sleep peacefully._

* * *

 **Please! Review! I wanna know what you wanna see!**

 **Also, any tips for character development? Just wanna know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**To my dearest bluejustice13- THANK YOU SO MUCH! MEEP! I'm hoping more people will read and review! You have validated my writings!**

* * *

Rey slept deeply and peacefully in the infirmary, as Kylo paced about. Her breath was even, and the corners of her mouth would twitch up, like she was enjoying her dream.

He didn't enjoy catching himself thinking certain thoughts, like first thing that crossed his mind when he saw her smile a little, _What is she dreaming about?_

He really did want to know, it fascinated him, how she smiled so wistfully.

Something in the very back most recess of his mind, where Ben Solo lay locked up, he heard a particularly displeasing thought, that, the more he thought about it, the more he saw it true. _She's so beautiful._

It wasn't wrong, no, she was beautiful. Her legs were long, and her skin was like painted porcelain, still holding a glow from her life on Jakku. Her hips flared slightly beneath her waist, which dipped gracefully inward for the sole purpose of kissing the bottoms of her small, shapely breasts. Her collarbone was strong, and proud, and her smile was breathtaking. Her eyelashes bowed to meet her high cheekbones, which were colored a light rose in their sleep.

 _What is she dreaming about?_

Some part of him- a part he considered dead and forsaken- prayed she was dreaming of him. Dreaming of him with a wistful smile and a blush on her cheeks. It was the same part of him he deemed weak.

Her eyes began to flutter, she stirred, and her eyes opened. Hazel eyes focused on a point on the wall, before her whole body tensed, and she tried to fight her shackles.

"No use." Kylo Ren purred, walking up to see her wild eyed and ready to kill him.

"Where am I?" She demanded.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes." She snapped, "Tell me."

"We're aboard a ship, in the medical wing. We're headed for a base camp, and we will meet Supreme Leader Snoke. He shall decide your fate."

"Just kill me now." She groaned, looking up to notice something, "Why are you still wearing that helmet? I know what you look like."

He turned sharply on his heal, "The medical droids will be here in a half an hour to check on you. You'll be fed then."

He briskly walked away, legs moving in smooth strides. Faster, and faster, until he reached his suite. He had no desire to deal with the girl. He stripped as fast as he could, and got into the coldest shower he could take. He tried first to rationalize his feelings, saying that this was merely want. He was a young man, and she was an attractive young woman.

That still didn't justify much to him, deciding that this was a scheme to turn her to the darkness. Seduction. Though he would never dwell on it- he had a horrible habit of picking at insecurities like scabs until they bled- he had a few people tell him, before his scar, that he was quite handsome. Afterwards, the slight embarrassment of the pink mark would never be erased.

 _Maybe I could give her a scar…_

 _No. Her skin will stay perfect- undamaged._ He corrected.

* * *

Rey struggled against her bonds, attempting to free herself using the Force.

 _My shackles will click open, and I will be free._

No matter what she did, she couldn't do anything.

She angrily screamed in her mind, praying that at least that aspect of the Force still worked.

 _What have you done to me?_

She couldn't feel as much as she usually could, but she still felt his signature flare, as he was about to speak.

 _Nothing. The droids gave you something to curb that pesky Force using of yours._

She made a deep snarling sound and hurled it at him, hoping it would hit him louder. So he would know how angry she was.

 _What have I ever done to you?_ Came his cheeky reply.

He shut himself off from her, he didn't want to talk, and frankly, neither did she. She just wanted to eat her last meal, and die.

The droids came in with a bowl of broth, and a hunk of bread. She heard Stormtroopers file out to gaurd her door, as one of them unshackled her wrists, freeing her to sit up and move freely. "Thank you."

The Stormtrooper said nothing in reply.

She took the bowl from the service droid, and sipped at it gingerly.

She heard wide footsteps, and turned to see a Stormtrooper in all chrome. When it spoke, she found it was a woman.

"It's not poisoned. You should drink it quickly."

She shot a glare from the side of the bowl, before downing it in a single go.

She wiped the slight dribble of broth from the side of her face with the inside of her wrist. Sure, she didn't look too ladylike, but she wasn't trying to impress anyone here.

The silver Stormtrooper grabbed her arm with no semblance of gentleness and yanked her off of the slightly reclined chair. She pulled her into the center of a ring of Stormtroopers, and almost dragged her along.

It took about two seconds of Rey being dragged along, before she jerked her arm away. She walked beside the silver trooper, but glared at her the whole time.

"You don't have to man-handle me." She glowered at one point, to nobody in particular.

"You've escaped before," she reminded curtly, "I have no interest in allowing that to happen again."

They stopped before a a room, as the silver trooper knocked, "We've brought your prisoner."

She heard an unintelligible grunt, and a sudden, "Bring her in, and leave."

The door was opened, and she was shoved lightly inside.

* * *

His breath hitched when he saw her, again. He memorized every detail of her eyes, the way the colored muscle structure buckled and raised, and the way her soft hazel eyes burned. Even when she looked as though she was about to kill him, she looked beautiful.

He quickly silenced his mind, she was in his suite, now, in his sitting room, and he had one job.

"Welcome aboard. I trust the droids fed you something?" He spoke mechanically. He had been rehearsing the lines.

"What do you want from me?" She snapped.

"I want you to come with me." He replied curtly.

"Where?"

"I'll show you." He grabbed her wrist, and almost dragged her out of his room. He was starting to notice small things about her, how small her wrist was compared to his, how delicate her fingers looked, the beautiful feeling of how soft it all was beneath his touch.

He dismissed the feeling as mere lust.

He was a young man, and she was an attractive young woman. It was bound to happen. It's just biology.

The room door they were about to enter was several feet taller than the both of them, as he unlocked it and stepped in, he pulled her down to kneel in the hologram room.

 _Don't speak_. He growled to her.

The projection of Snoke filled the room, and her eyes went wide, but she bowed her head, so he wouldn't see the fear held there.

"Supreme Leader," Kylo Ren began, "I've brought the Force-sensitive woman. What shall we do with her?"

Snoke looked at her, and chuckled, "Stand." He commanded her, and she complied, looking up with the best look of defiance she could muster.

"She is strong with the Force. Have you trained?" He drawled.

Her eyes burned, but she said nothing.

She heard a low, rumbling chuckle.

"You've done well, Kylo Ren… Keep the girl. Do with her what you wish."

"Supreme Leader, are you suggesting-"

"You need both a pet-project and a slave. You now have both. I'm certain in your… Youthful vigor, you shall find a purpose for both." Snoke chuckled darkly.

"Thank you, Supreme Leader."

The hologram faded, and Kylo Ren dragged Rey out.

He dragged her back into his quarters, shutting the door irritably behind her.

"What are you going to do with me?"

"Nothing. You'll stay here, and you'll do nothing." He growled in frustration.

"Or I'll leave-"

"No. You won't. You can't, I'll be sure of it. You'll stay here until we have quarters for you. Do you understand?" He bit.

She sighed. "Why don't you just kill me? He said you could do as you wish. What's his name? Snoke?"

He wanted to slap her, he raised his hand, and she didn't flinch, "Go on. Do it. I'm your slave now, am I not?"

He brought it down as hard and fast as he could, but something- himself- stopped him. He stared at his hand, hovering inches from her cheek.

"See, you can't do it. I'm sure if I was given to that other guy- the one with red hair- he would have already beaten me bloody, and killed me. You're not evil."

"Silence."

"You're at war with yourself, Ben." She said calmly, stepping towards him, "Just let the light win."

"I am not light, I am the darkness."

"You're not dark. You're just balanced."

"Silence." He growled again.

"Okay then." She fell quiet, folding her legs beneath her on the floor, meditiating.

He found that he preferred the sound of her voice to the clear judgement of her silence.

* * *

 **I GOT PEOPLE READING! YAY!**

 **I'M HAPPY!**

 **SO HAPPY!**

 **TOO HAPPY!**

 **WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-**


	3. Chapter 3

Kylo Ren door was shut, and he could still sense her meditation from the other side.

He felt the pilots light energy rolling off of her in waves, washing over him, tempting him.

The young man ran a had through his disheveled hair, not really trying to _fix_ it, but trying to make himself look somewhat presentable.

He walked outside, long powerful strides carrying him out the door, and standing right in front of her meditation.

He would not interrupt, but he would wait.

Kylo dropped to the floor, mirroring her impeccable posture and near-perfect form.

Examaning Rey, he saw that she was completely relaxed, in perfect tune with her side of the force.

He called to his grandfather, begging for him to _please_ just once more show him the power of the dark.

Instead, he found himself knee deep in sand. The sun, which he would otherwise find scorching and painful, felt oddly calming against his skin; The sand and hot wind that battered the side of his face felt calming

He looked around, to see Rey was also knee deep in sand, and she was loving it. He felt the slight tinge of impending thirst in his throat, and was _almost_ uncomfortable, be he couldn't bring himself to be. But looking at her, arms open and basking in the sun, made him _want._

Kylo Ren trudged towards the scavenger with full intent of ruining whatever this was.

* * *

Rey sighed in pleasure, as she focused on recreating the feelings of Jakku.

As much as she hated the place, who she had to live near, what she had to do, she found the heat and the sun and the sand comforting.

It was familiar. It was _home._

The pilot fell back into the sand, arms stretched wide in happiness. Sure she _should_ be focusing on the feeling of the light side of the Force, but no, she wanted to be anywhere but here, with _him,_ and if that meant making a replica of Jakku in her head, she was perfectly fine doing it.

Just as she was about to stand, she felt a shift in the sand next to her, turning her head, and opening her eyes, she came face to leg with someone's sinking, black clad calf.

Rey pulled herself into a sitting position, and looked up to see Kylo Ren's face scowling down at her.

The sun suddenly dropped from the sky, and a pleasant warmth filled the air, as her perfect replica of Jakku in the summertime surrounded him.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"Why are you here?" He countered.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because I was captured by some moody teenage boy, who's hell bent on keeping me captive to use for his," She almost gagged, " _Youthful vigor,_ and-"

"Silence."

"This is _my_ vision, thank you." She clipped back, "If anyone should be ordering anyone around, it should be me."

The First Order member dropped to sit across from her, glaring back at her.

"Why are you here?" Rey asked.

"I need to figure out what to do with you." He grumbled, knowing she wouldn't leave him alone if he didn't answer.

"I would suggest you kill me, but saying as you can't even _strike_ me, I don't think that's going to happen." Rey snapped.

Kylo Ren felt his desire for the girl grow worse as she snapped and bit out her words, she was angry, she was fierce, and he loved it.

"You're valuable. I'll ransom you back to the Resistance." He lied.

"You won't, you can't, and you know it." She said, gesturing, as she lie back down, "I sense it from you, sometimes." Rey sighed.

"What?"

"This, this- I don't even know how to explain it- fear? I guess. You're afraid of something. I can't tell you what of, but you're very, very afraid." Rey gestured above her head vaguely, as though that would give him a better idea.

Kylo Ren shook himself from the vision, and stood up sharply. He retreated to his room, and shut the door.

This was going to be a horrible night.

* * *

Rey sighed, there was no way she could keep up her fantasy of Jakku any longer.

The world of Jakku disappeared around her, leaving her in a sea of endless white. A bath of pure light.

Rey felt a tugging at her side, the warm familiar feeling of her masters Force signature pulling her towards him. He wished to speak.

She closed her eyes, and focused on the feeling of him, and suddenly he appeared.

Luke smiled, _How have you been?_

Rey gave him a tired look, _I've been captured. Do you know where I am?_

 _We do._ A soft sigh escaped Luke's lips. _We're coming for you, don't worry._

 _I won't._

Luke began to fade form her vision, so she couldn't ask any more questions, but as the vision of Rey's master faded, so did her consciousness. She found that she was being pulled neatly into the abyss of sleep.

* * *

Kylo Ren could not hear the conversing, but he knew full well she was talking.

He flipped on his side away from the door, irritably covering his head with a pillow.

No, he was done, this wouldn't do, there she was, _his_ gue- prisoner, and she was likely summoning for help.

He waved his hand in Rey's direction, and cringed at what he had commanded.

 _You will fall into a deep and peaceful sleep._

He, too, fell asleep, albeit less calmly then his prisoner.

 _He saw it again, the cold glance of his mother, "You have to go, Ben."_

 _Ben Solo was but a child when he was sent away to become a Jedi with his uncle, but even then, he knew why._

 _His mother was terrified that he would become his grandfather._

 _His old bedroom, filled with warm blankets in a soft baby blue color, he always had a fondness for baby blue. There he was again, sniffling a tad, "I don't want to go, daddy!" The five-year-old cried, "I wanna stay home, with you and mommy and Chewie..."_

 _"Hey," His father's warm voice filtered through the air lightly, "It's just for a little while, and when you come back, you're gonna be a Jedi. Do you know what that means?"_

 _"No..." Ben admitted._

 _"Neither do I. You'll find out for the both of us."_

 _"Daddy... When can I come home?" Ben asked._

 _"Go to sleep, Ben. You need your rest." His father said, getting up slowly, and walking towards the door. "Goodnight, I love you."_

 _He turned off the light, and Ben Solo understood._

 _He wasn't coming back._

 _His mother walked in, sighing softly. "I'm sorry, Ben. You have to go." Her eyes finally weren't hard and sharp like flint, but warm and soft like a mothers eyes should be._

 _Ben sniffed again, "Will you sing me a lullaby?"_

 _"Of course sweety." Her eyes closed, she took in a slight breath, and she began to sing:_

 _"WARNING, SHIP AIRLOCK BREACHED. PLEASE EVACUATE IN A CALM AND COLLECTED MANNER. WARNING, SHIP AIRLOCK BREACHED. PL-"_

Kylo Ren woke with a start, he heard sirens blaring, footsteps pounding, and chaos all beyond his door.

The mechanical voice stating the airlock breach repeated over and over again.

This ship was going down, and he was still in bed.

He looked around, realizing he hadn't changed before falling asleep, and finding his helmet abandoned on his desk.

Kylo shoved on his helmet, thinking that might give him a slight advantage if he was running low on air.

He ran outside and the first thing he noticed was Rey-

Or, the lack thereof.

He had no time to asses what had happened to his prisoner, and where she was, or even if she caused this. He had to _go._

The floor quaked and buckled beneath his feet, _Not only has the airlock breached, but the ship's being torn apart. Wonderful._

He ran back, realizing he didn't feel a familiar weight at his hip.

He summoned for his lightsaber, catching it with ease, and he began to run. He felt some part of the dead-boy Ben Solo screaming. He wanted to find Rey, _What if she's hurt? What if she's dead? What-_

He shook the thoughts out of his head and focused on the path ahead.

His long legs hungrily ate the ground underneath him.

Kylo began to feel lightheaded, panting and wheezing, but he ignored it and moved towards the TIE-fighters.

He looked back, and the corridor behind him collapsed in on itself. The red alarm lights seemed a lot dimmer now, and the voice telling him to evacuate seemed a lot quieter.

Everything seemed to grow fuzzy at the edges, and then out of the blue, he couldn't see or hear anything at all.

* * *

Rey awoke faster then she had ever in her entire life.

"WARNING, SHIP AIRLOCK BREACHED. PLEASE EVACUATE IN A CALM AND COLLECTED MANNER."

She shot towards the door of Kylo Ren, pressing her ear against it, hearing him rustling as he too began to wake.

This was bad, she had to leave, but she felt bad leaving him behind.

She rationalized with herself, "Okay, Rey," She whispered, "If _both_ of you are dead, that's gonna help even _less_ people."

Rey nodded to herself, using the Force to wedge open the door, and run out. It snapped shut like a vice as soon as she left, and she cringed.

She moved towards the TIE-fighters, trying her best to avoid the Stormtroopers.

She turned a corner, and came face-to-face with the very trooper she was trying to avoid.

"Hey-"

"You will drop your weapon, you will turn around, walk away, and forget any of this ever happened." Rey said, attempting to see if her Force was working again. "Please." She added.

"I will drop my weapon," He said, dropping his weapon and turning around, "I will turn around, walk away, and forget any of this ever happened." He said.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said, to her surprise.

She grabbed the blaster, and before she continued towards the TIE-fighter, Rey realized she didn't have something.

 _The lightsaber!_

She opened her other hand, and willed the blue blade to come to her. She felt it flying towards her, gaining speed until it painfully slapped against her hand.

Rey kept running, suddenly realizing something.

She was going the wrong way.

This was a life or death situation! She had no time to be going in the wrong direction!

Turning sharply on her heel, Rey sprinted towards the TIE-fighters, or at least where she thought they were. Suddenly, as she turned another corner, she looked back and saw an entire segment of the hallway had collapsed in.

She looked on in horror, whilst still running, when she tripped over something- _someone._

She looked down, seeing Kylo Ren lying limply on the floor.

Looking ahead, she saw a single TIE-fighter left, and a Stormtrooper going towards it.

"You will step away from the TIE-fighter and you will leave!" She screamed as loud as she could.

She couldn't hear the Stormtrooper repeating her order, but she saw him turn on his heel and walk away.

The floor began to chip and rumble beneath her, leaning over his body, praying that he was still alive.

 _Wait, why do I want him al- Never mind that, Rey!_

She grabbed his arms, hauling him over her shoulders, blaster long forgotten on the floor and her lightsaber tucked into the holster on her belt.

She realized how high-up the TIE-fighter was, and how faint she was feeling.

 _Stay up, Rey._

She realized she couldn't get him into their escape the old-fashioned way.

She tried something else.

Using the Force, she hauled him up, opened the hatch, threw him in, getting in herself.

She shut the door, and managed to get the ship up and running.

Up, up, up, it went until the TIE-fighter snagged on something, jerking her painfully downward.

Sure, this was dumb, and sure, this was brash, but it was all the pilot could do right now.

Rey used the Force, and put the TIE-fighter into the fastest gear she could, using brute force to rip it upwards. The tether snapped, and gave way, and straight through the glass of the roof, she flew off.

The cabin-pressure stabilized, and now all she'd have to do is find out how far away they could get on the fuel they had.

She looked around for a moment, hoping for something to come up, and when she saw the only place they could go, she quickly plotted the course.

Upon relaxing, as the TIE-fighter flew towards her chosen destination, she realized something, _Ben!  
_

She looked down at the man, a collapsed heap on the floor, and she realized she had to work quickly.

She managed to get off his helmet, and she let her fingers travel down his neck. Rey started a tad when she finally heard a soft, slow, weak pulse.

Acting on instinct, she pinched his nose, opened his mouth, and pressed her lips to his.

She breathed her own air into his lungs, and she felt his pulse begin to move a bit faster and a bit harder.

Rey kept going, feeling him stir. Her eyes fluttered shut, and she waited.

His pulse was beating faster then it should have beneath her fingers, and she pulled back, to see his eyes wide open.

He was awake, and she just realized what she did.

* * *

 **THAT WAS A LOT.**

 **Wow, um, holy shit. I'm really surprised I could get this much done.**

 **Please do review. It makes me happeh!**


	4. Chapter 4

As Kylo Ren awoke, his senses came back to him slowly.

First, was smell, a light hint of sweetness, the inside of his cabin, the clean sterile scent of the medbay- although it almost wasn't there- a bit of sweat, and femininity.

It was divine.

The next sense that slowly returned was taste. It was sweet, like the fruit they could sometimes get fresh from tropical planets, warm, and intoxicating. Whatever it was, it wasn't the taste of his own mouth, and he loved it.

Then, was his sense of feeling, something warm pressed against his lips almost shyly. He had the impulsive urge to lean in, and extract the shyness out of it, but physically couldn't. It was light weight, like someone was avoiding crushing him, but if it meant more pressure, then he'd be fine with being crushed.

Next, was sound, he could hear little to nothing, save for the sound of his own slowly returning breathing mixing with someone else's.

Finally, was sight, as Kylo struggled to pull his eyes open, he saw the ceiling of a TIE-fighter, the one he assumed he had died trying to get into.

But, his eyes traveled down, and he saw the familiar three buns of his once-prisoner.

Rey was touching him.

There was no malice in Rey's touch.

Rey was breathing life back into him.

Rey was _kissing_ him.

Kylo resisted the urge to groan, it was perfect, she was perfect. He tensed beneath her, and she pulled back, seeing him wide-eyed and shocked, his entire face a light pink color.

She avoided his gaze, standing up wordlessly, and went immediately to the control panel of the small ship.

It was safe to assume that her entire face was a similar shade to Kylo's.

Why did he want to see that face?

* * *

Rey turned sharply on her heel and began working their course.

She flew the ship, even though the auto-pilot would've done just as well.

"Why did you do that?" Kylo Ren asked, slowly standing up, but having to hunch over to keep himself from hitting his head.

"Because," Rey began, faking calm and nonchalance, "You would have died otherwise. I could have left you there."

"Wh-?"

Rey interrupted his question, "You were going to die on a collapsing ship. Somewhere near the TIE-fighters, you had passed out. I carried you up here."

It took a moment of staring at her in the reflection of the glass, steadily flying the TIE-fighter.

"Thank you." He said quietly.

"What?" Rey said, turning on autopilot, and turning around to face him.

"I said, 'thank you.'" The feeling of thanking someone, of feeling gratitude, was unfamiliar in the mouth of Kylo Ren. Ben Solo had rehearsed his apologies a thousand times to every person in his own head, but this was the first time Kylo Ren was acting of his own accord when it came to speaking gratitude.

Rey was shocked, the sereneness in his voice was very real, and very tangible. She could hear the gratitude, "Well, y-you're welcome."

Rey busied herself on the control panel, trying to get them smoothly somewhere.

"Where are we going?"

"Kashyyyk."

* * *

The knight of Ren stared at the small woman, flying the ship with relative ease, showing no signs of inexperience, even though this was likely her first time trying to fly a TIE-fighter.

Her eyes glared daggers into the control panel, flying without having to think, which Kylo Ren was sure was the problem.

She wanted to be fully absorbed in flying, but she couldn't. She knew what she was doing, where they were going far too well.

He watched Rey sigh, speeding up the TIE-fighter, attempting to get them somewhere far with what little fuel they had.

"Go to sleep." She had said, "It's gonna be awhile before we can get out of this thing. I'll wake you when we get there."

Kylo glared at the girl, who was she to tell him what to do?

But he sat with his back against the wall, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

It was hours later- or maybe a few minutes- he couldn't really tell.

He awoke to being shaken, his shoulders grasped tightly, _Wake up! We're here._

He heard footsteps towards the door of the ship, and the sound of someone climbing out.

His eyes opened, the smell of damp dense forest invaded his mind. Thick, watery, and muddy.

He pulled himself to his feet, stepping out of the landed TIE-fighter, and seeing Rey standing there, covered in what seemed to be engine oil.

"What did you do?"

"I gutted part of this thing like a fish, and ripped out and destroyed a tracker chip. We can't be tracked, now." She said, coldly, walking towards a fresh water stream in the clearing.

"Why would you do that?" He implored, determined to force out an answer.

"So we wouldn't be found here." She glanced at the sky, the impending sunset blazing in the distance. "We should get a shelter together."

Kylo Ren hummed in response and began to gather what they would need to make proper fire.

Rey was doing something else entirely, pulling out her lightsaber and slashing through the growth, walking somewhere away from their clearing.

"Where are you going?" Kylo asked, suddenly panicked about where the girl may end up, and if she'd be okay.

"Would you like to starve?" She snapped, "I'm a scavenger, I know how to look for things. If you wanna try and find us something to eat, be my guest, but I'm not the one responsible for us dying."

The knight of Ren was shocked into silence. She hiked off.

* * *

Rey sighed forcing her way through the plants, in search for something to eat. Her stomach growled in protest, and the sun was blazing red near the horizon. The scavenger knew full well that if she didn't get back within twenty minutes she'd be stuck in the dark, and if she learned anything from Jakku, is that you didn't want to be anywhere but in your camp or near a fire during the night.

 _Why did it feel so nice to kiss him?_ She wondered to herself, _He's the enemy._

She forced rationalization on her feelings, squishing them under the weight of his actions, her own, and the fact that she _should_ him dead.

 _Why though?_

He didn't _deserve_ to live after what he'd done. Killing his own father, killing all those other Jedi at the academy, breaking his own mothers heart as though she meant nothing to her. She hacked more violently at the plants, diverting her confusion to working harder.

She stopped her violent slashing looking carefully to her left, seeing a tree with a different bark color. Her eye's traveled up towards the tufts of green leaves, seeing sweet, ripe looking fruits.

Rey licked her lips, this was far easier than on Jakku.

The scavenger retracted her blade, tucking it into her belt, before poising herself to climb up the massive plant.

She heard a lightsaber being drawn in the distance, and vaguely realized that Kylo Ren was still sitting alone in the clearing.

The pilot didn't care, she was hungry, and there was fruit there, she wanted to eat.

Grasping the yellow and orange fruits, she gathered as much as she could carry, using her tunic as a basket as the sun died over the horizon.

She sprinted back to the 'camp' that was in the process of being made, to see Kylo Ren, shirtless, using the smaller edges of his blade to light sticks on fire, throwing them into a larger fire he was building.

Rey only now realized how uncomfortable she was feeling with the sensation of her clothes sticking to her body, this place felt hotter than Jakku.

"I brought food." She said with a shrug, walking towards the running water of the stream to wash them, walking towards a broad-leafed plant, and tearing a leaf off to use as a plate. She offered one to him, "Here."

He took it gratefully, the both of them greedily eating all their fruit.

"You're awfully quiet," He said, looking up at her splashing water in her face, "I'd expect you to be saying more. Bossing me around, perhaps."

"What is there to say? We're on Kashyyyk, we're probably going to die here, and if- when- we do, my last moments are going to be spent with you, not Finn, Poe, General Organa, or Master Luke." She bit with a cold glare in his direction.

He shuddered under the weight of her stare. She looked like his mother when she did that, he hated it.

The light of the fire, coupled with the pale light of the moon made him look at her strangely. She looked like a fallen goddess, gracing him with her presence, however angry she may be.

Rey curled up on the ground, mirroring the position she slept in when she was in the AT-AT on Jakku.

Kylo Ren shifted to sit next to her, placing his hand on her shoulder, "Hey... We're probably not going to die here, we have a TIE-fighter-"

"That has no fuel."

"We can contact the First-"

"I'd rather die here. Plus, they'll probably kill you for treason. They don't know what you did here, and Snoke might kill you for allowing me to live this long."

"We can contact the Res-"

"They'll kill you on the spot, and I- unlike you- wouldn't be able to live with the guilt of killing another person." She sighed, "It's hopeless. Unless we can figure out a way to keep either side from killing either of us, its not going to work." She sat up, and glared harshly at him.

"And you're sure I care enough about you to want to _prevent_ your death?" Kylo Ren shot back, losing whatever little patience he had before.

"I'm not, but I _know_ you don't want me dead. I can _feel it._ " Rey snapped, _You know what? Contact the First Order. Go on, do it._

 _I won't, I don't want to die-_

" _Do. It._ " She growled.

Kylo Ren, wanting her to shut up- wanting her in general, actually- grabbed her face, cupping it gently in on hand, and with far less gentleness crashed his lips into hers.

She stiffened, but didn't respond. He egged her on, leaning in and sweeping his tongue along her bottom lip, silently asking her to participate.

In a flurry of sudden movement, she was in his lap, legs wrapped around his waist, and fingers tangled in his hair.

He growled somewhere deep in the back of this throat, biting her lip, and wrapping his arm around her waist, causing her to gasp.

The knight wasted no time, delving his eager tongue into her mouth, exploring freely as they battled for dominance. Her hands ran up and down his chest and he had the undeniable urge to pin her to the ground and-

Rey pushed back, "Ben?"

"Kylo Ren." He corrected.

 _No, it's not. You're not Kylo Ren._

 _Then who am I?_

He pushed his lips to hers, silencing her , moving and working with and against the smaller girl from Jakku.

 _If you aren't Kylo Ren, then you're Ben Solo._

He bit her lip gently, _Ben Solo was killed along with the rest of the students at the Jedi academy._

 _He was injured, not killed._ Rey ran her tongue along the roof of his mouth, elicting another snarl from him.

 _Rey,_ The sound of her name from him made her shiver, _I am not Ben Solo._

 _But you are not Kylo Ren._

Within seconds her thinking that, she was rolled swiftly beneath him, with his lower torso pressed against her body, erection strangled by his pants pulsating painfully against her core.

She did the stupidest thing she could have done.

Rey moaned.

* * *

 **Smexy times prolly next chapter. Ohoho *winks* I just _had_ to do that.**


End file.
